A Moment to Remember
by AznVKai
Summary: Two Shot - The yearly cultural festival is coming up and class president, Hilary Tachibana announced that the class should do a maid café for the event. “This event will be a moment to remember…” To what extent does her words hold true to Tyson? Complete
1. A Moment

**Title:** A Moment to Remember  
**Rated:** T  
**Genre:** Romance, Humour, AU  
**Summary:** The yearly cultural festival is coming up and class president, Hilary Tachibana announced that the class should do a maid café for the event. "This event will be a moment to remember…" To what extend does her words hold true to Tyson?  
**Pairing:** TyKa  
**Dedication:** To all TyKa fans! Remember to "keep your (TyKa) spirit strong!" (Quote by Kai Hiwatari from Beyblade G-Revolution)

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I am back with another TyKa fan fiction for you all to read. I hope you enjoy it. It comes in two parts. Here is part one.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own the Beyblade Anime/Manga series nor their Characters in anyway.

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking…" _"Thinking..."_ _Tyson's narration and point of view_

* * *

**A Moment to Remember**

**Part 1:** A Moment

_Everyday is all the same: the weather is sun and calm, the birds are singing and class 3-A from Bakuten High is noisy. Several paper planes and crumpled paper balls were thrown across the room; girls were chatting and gossiping about many issues, people were sleeping while others were trying to study. I, on the other hand, was one of those people who aren't like that._

"Tyson Granger! Please do not fall asleep in class!" my brunette female classmate, Hilary Tachibana exclaimed as she slammed her hands on the front desk.

_Okay, so I did lie. It can't be helped! I'm so tired. I stayed up for most of the night, trying to finish my English paper and don't get me started on that. There's too much to complain about it._

The navy haired teen raised his head and listened to another one of Hilary's shenanigans. "Now, there is about a week left until the cultural festival and we need to know what we are going to do for the event."

"I vote for a haunted house!" said one of the students.

"How about a concession stand?" suggested another.

"Can we do a production?"

The class is getting noisy. To silence them, Hilary yelled silence. As a result, the students settled down again. "Many classes would probably be doing that. We have to do something different and unique. It should be something that would make us stand out. This event will be a moment to remember as the guests would say after participating in our event."

"A beyblade tournament!" I exclaimed as I sat up from my seat. "Now that's something to remember!"

"Haha very funny Tyson," Hilary replied. "That would only target childish boys like you and the children. Think about the girls for once."

"Fine then," I pouted as I sat back down.

_But really, it's a great idea. She just had to shoot down my brilliant suggestion. What's wrong with that?_

"It's okay Tyson," my classmate, Max Tate said as he patted my shoulder with his hand. "Maybe it would work out another time."

"I know…thanks for cheering me up Max."

"At least suggesting an idea is worth a shot," my other classmate, Ray Kon replied. "I would like it."

"Well, that's obvious; we all took beyblade advanced courses together."

"You know how Hilary is," their friend, Kenny added. "She's always wants everyone to be involved."

"Do you have any suggestions Kai?" Hilary asked as she turned to the vice-president next to her. (1)

"My suggestions to not mean a thing," he replied. "I'm sure you're going along with your idea regardless."

"Of course, I propose that we should do a maid café!"

"Really?" exclaimed one of the male students.

"That's great! Now, we can see the girls in pretty dresses," said another.

"I can't wait to see the hot guys in butler suits," one of the females whispered to her friend next to her.

"I can't wait to see Kai in his!" squealed another.

"Anyone have any objections against this idea?" Hilary asked.

Judging by all the chatter from the students, everyone seems to like the idea.

"Well I guess that's all settled!"

"I got a question," Kai said. "Does everyone have to take part in the event?"

"Of course Kai, don't be ridiculous!" Hilary replied. "That includes you. You have a very important role to fill on that day."

The dual haired teen gave her a stern look as if he suspects her of ambushing the event in some way. Not bothering to further think about it, he collected his papers and left the room to send them to the office.

* * *

Later in the day when everyone is on break, Tyson wanted to verify if she's serious about the event. "Hilary, you're serious about the café idea?"

"Yes Tyson! It has to be done. I have so many things planned out for the event!" she exclaimed. "You boys are going to be lifting the furniture around and making signs and posters while the girls are making the costumes and decorations."

"I don't have a problem with that, but…"

"Before you say anything else Tyson, it is a café for everyone to enjoy. That means there is going to be maids and butlers of both genders. Who do you think I am, sexist?"

"No…I'm just making sure."

"Who's the class president!?"

"You are."

"That's right. I know what I'm doing."

_Hilary talks too much sometimes. The only reason she's the class president is because most of the boys have voted for her. I'm not one of them. On the other hand, the girls chose Kai Hiwatari to be the vice-president because he's hot._

"I have already chosen my maids and butlers who are going to be serving the people on the day of the event."

"What," Daichi interrupted. "Someone's all prepared." (2)

"You must have been looking forward to that day," Ray said.

"Like I said, it's a moment to remember," Hilary replied. "Just wait until you hear the details tomorrow. This cultural festival event might be the chance for Tyson to get Kai!"

Just when he took a sip from his can of orange juice, Tyson spat the juice back out in Daichi's face. "Hey what's the big deal, Tyson?!" The navy haired teen didn't listen to him because he was busy trying to hide the soft shade of poppy red on his cheeks. "Wh—"

"Before you say anything Tyson, we all saw you looking at him. It is evident that you're gay."

"So what I look at him? That doesn't mean that!"

"When we did our midterm evaluations in Beyblade Advanced Course," Max said. "You were always blading against him, flirting and teasing him."

_Are my actions that obvious? Do they really know I like Kai?_

"Okay, so what I like him? It's just a silly crush. Besides, it's not like he's going to return them."

"Now that I wonder," Max said. "You can never figure out what is going on in the mind of Kai Hiwatari."

"Aside from that," Hilary said. "I got a question for you. If Kai really did love you back, would you become _uke_ in the relationship or he would? Please be honest."

"Knowing Kai, he would probably be _seme_," Tyson replied.

_Kai's the type of guy does not show his feelings. He's quiet, always alone, and cold to others. Despite all those qualities of him, I have always looked up to him. He's so cool and hot. I only knew him for about three years. It was only recently when I found out that I fell in love with him. Why do you have to be the one to affect me this much?_

"Is that so?"

"Why ask?"

Just when Hilary was about to answer his question, the school bell rang to call all the students to return to class.

"You'll find out why later…"

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

"Class, settle down!" Hilary announced as she slammed her hand on the front desk. "I have chosen the maids and butlers for the event. Their names are all picked out randomly from a hat after putting each individual's name on folded pieces of paper into it. Kai, can you write the names I call out on the board?"

"Whatever," the dual haired teen replied as he picked up the chalk stick and waited for her to call out the names.

"Tyson Granger."

"What, you're serious Hilary?" Tyson exclaimed as he sat up from his seat.

"Hey! Be lucky that your name got picked from the hat. Max Tate."

"Yes, I got the part!" the blond haired teen exclaimed.

"Ray Kon."

"I guess that's expected," he replied. (3)

"Kai Hiwatari."

Just when he heard his name called out, the dual haired teen glared at her and said, "You got to be kidding me."

"Too bad Kai, you have to represent me because I didn't get my own name chosen from the hat. It is really unfortunate."

The Hiwatari just rolled his eyes, ignoring the comment.

"Anyways, the other people chosen are Hiroshi, Meiko, Hannah, Yuki, Toshiya, and Taichi."

"There are more males chosen to be servicing the customers than the females are," Tyson said.

"Tyson's right. There's something fishy about this," Ray said.

"Do not worry so much. It's just your imagination," Max replied.

_"They have a point,"_ Kai thought. "You are class president. The male to female ratio is unfair. You better do something to fix it or else there would be complaints by the rest of your classmates."

Hilary only replied with a smile, "Don't worry Kai, I will…"

**END OF PART ONE**

* * *

**References**

(1) Hilary, Kenny, Tyson, Max, Ray, and Kai are in the same third year homeroom class which is composed of a few second year students. Kai is sixteen years old while the others are fifteen.

(2) Although Daichi is only two years younger than most of the group, he's frequently involved with the activities done by his friends.

(3) He was a waiter at a restaurant in the first season of Beyblade, Showdown in Hong Kong.

* * *

**AznVKai:** Do you like it or dislike it? Your comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks!


	2. To Remember

**Author's Notes:** I'm back with part two! Thank you for everyone who reviewed!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I'll say this again so that all of you get the point. I do **NOT** own the Beyblade Anime/Manga series nor their Characters in any way!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking…" _"Thinking..."_ _Tyson's Thoughts_

* * *

**A Moment to Remember**

**Part 2:** To Remember

Before everyone knew it, two weeks have come and gone. They were busy making signs and posters, giving out flyers, making costumes, putting up decorations, planning and make the food, and moving furniture around for the big day. There are only several hours left until the cultural festival begins in Bakuten High. "Don't put that there!" Hilary exclaimed, directing the two boys carrying the round table. "Over there near the window!"

"According to my calculations, if everything runs smoothly with our advertisers, we would be able to attract a lot of customers," Kenny said.

"Let me guess," Kai said. "Hilary chose Tala, Enrique, Ming-ming, and Brooklyn to do the dirty work."

"As always Kai, you are right."

"Whatever. It's pretty obvious if you know what is going on in that girl's mind."

"I can't be so sure about that Kai. Girls like Hilary are very hard to predict."

"There you are Kai," Hilary said as she joined the two teens. "I need you right now. It's really important."

Sighing in defeat, he knew he couldn't get away from her. From witnessing many classmates' misfortunes, he definitely does not want to get on her bad side. Who knows what can happen. He replied, "Yeah, it better be."

"I need you too Max," she said as she pulled the teen's collar as the brunette walked by him.

"Ahh, I'll be right back Tyson!" he exclaimed as he, Kai, and Hilary left the classroom and shut the slide door behind them.

"As for butlers and maids," Kenny said as he handed the outfits to them. "Get yourselves changed."

"This is going to be fun," Tyson said as he gave Ray a smirking look.

"Yes, I think so too," he replied.

"How do I look?" Meiko asked.

"Great!" Hannah replied.

"Look! Here come the butlers!"

Tyson, Ray, and the other boys entered the classroom which awed the girls. They were wearing black dress pants and shoes with their white collared shirts that are buttoned together. Around their necks were a thin red ribbon tied in a loose bow, left to be hanging on their shirt.

The girls were screaming and yelling, attracted by their elegant appearance. "Ray's so hot!"

"Yeah, even Tyson's looking good!"

"At least you captured the hearts of some girls," Ray said with a smile.

"Hehe, I guess…" Tyson replied, blushing to himself.

"You can be happy once Kai says that comment to you," Hilary said.

"Haha, where is he and Max?"

"They'll join us soon. At the moment, they're too occupied."

"I see…"

"We only have ten minutes left until the event starts. All of you butlers are to be paired with a maid and both serving at a table together or individually."

"Umm, Hilary," Ray asked. "We don't have enough maids for us."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about that," she replied. "You and Tyson each need a maid to pair up with."

Suddenly, they heard yelling and screaming from outside the classroom. It felt like there is an earthquake.

"Speaking of that, Kai and Max must have finished their errand by now."

The slide door quickly opened and closed as two maids entered the classroom, leaning against the door. They were trying to keep the mob of girls from chasing after them.

"Here are your maids, Ray and Tyson."

_Wow, the taller maid looks cute. It looks like God has sent an angel from heaven. Wait a minute…_

"Is that Kai!?" Tyson exclaimed as he pointed at the taller teen.

Hearing his name, the dual haired teen looked up to see the younger teen pointing at him. He quickly turned his head away, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. "Shit…"

They were wearing a white collared shirt under the long black dress that went down to their shins, white short stockings, and black shoes. Over the body of the dress is a white apron as they both wore the white blouse headpiece on their heads. To finish the outfit, they also wore a red ribbon bow under the collar of their shirts.

All of a sudden, the girls were screaming and gathered around the two teens. "They look so cute!"

The slide door opened again to reveal their other classmates, following the two male teens. "We're back with them," one of them said with a smile.

"Don't they look kawaii?"

"No we don't," Kai cursed under his breath.

"Well the rest of your female classmates seem to agree with me."

Just when they were about to be suffocated under the lack of oxygen, Hilary pushed the mob of girls away and exclaimed, "Okay, move away from the maids! You all will get the chance to cry out your love for them later. In the meantime, we all have to do our part in the event."

"I am not doing this," Kai retorted. "Wearing a dress is not something I want to do. You can't make me do this!"

"Oh really Kai…" Hilary said as her eyes narrowed at him. "I already took photos of you in that dress."

"Just whe--"

"You don't want to get these photos into the wrong hands, right?"

The dual haired teen gave her a glare. "Damn you, Tachibana…"

"In order for you to do your job, I have to resort myself to these things. Sorry Kai, it's for the sake of our café's success. I will destroy the photos after the event is over. Besides, you both look cute in a dress."

"I am not cu—"

"Come on Kai, it's not so bad," Max interrupted. "I don't mind wearing a dress."

"That's because you did not allow your pride to get the better of you."

"Oh yeah…hehe, but really we're doing this for the fun of it. Think about it. It's only for today."

_"Yeah, one day feels like a century to me."_

"Anyways, Kai, you're going to partner up with Tyson while Max is partnered with Ray."

_What?! Me and Kai working at the same table!? I feel like I'm in heaven. Why do you have to do this to me, Hilary? Now, it's even harder to resist him. Geez, can't you give me a break already?_

"Hey Kai," Tyson said as he watched the dual haired teen walk and stand next to him.

"Do not say a thing, Kinomiya," the teen retorted.

"Okay then…"

_When you're in a foul mood, it really makes you look more charming._

"Well everyone, let's get started with the cultural event!" Hilary exclaimed.

* * *

As the first few hours have passed by, business at the maid café is booming. Many customers were entering and leaving with satisfaction, both amusingly and happily. "Great, this café is a success!" Hilary said.

"For the most part, just having Kai and Max wearing dresses got the attention of the girls," Kenny replied. "I wonder how Tyson's taking it."

"I bet he's trying his best to keep the girls from taking him away from him. They better notice and accept each other."

"Hilary, I need some help here," Meiko called out.

"I'm coming!" she said as the brunette came to her.

At the table next to her, Kai and Tyson were servicing three girls. "So Kai how is it like to wear a dress?" one of them asked.

"Just zip it," Kai retorted. "You're only here to tease me."

"Now, what makes you say that?"

"I think you look just adorable. Maybe even more if you were really a girl," another replied.

"Oh please, give Kai a break," Tyson replied. "He's been teased for too long already."

"Did I ask you Tyson?"

"…"

"Good…"

"Kinomiya, there's no point of backing me up. I handle this myself."

"I need a glass of orange juice please."

"I'll get it Kai," Tyson said as he quickly left the teens.

_Oh man, I want to make Kai feel better, but I only made things worse. This moment will definitely become something not worth remembering._

From the back of the classroom, the navy haired teen received his drink and walked back to his assigned table.

"Hey Kai, you can get away from this event as long as you go out with me," said one of the girls.

"I thank you for the offer, but no thanks," Kai replied.

"Don't you hate wearing a dress? I'm helping you get out of it."

"I appreciate the thought, but wearing this outfit is worth the sacrifice."

The girls gasped.

"Don't tell us that…"

"Yes, I like someone. I'm wearing this article of clothing just because I want to stay near the presence of my special person," he replied, trying to hide the faint blush on his cheeks as he turned away.

Even though he wants to keep it a secret, someone is eventually going to find out anyway. Besides, it is an opportunity to keep them in the fog.

"I can't believe it! Who is it?"

"You won't understand…as a matter of fact, no one will ever understand the bond we share."

All of a sudden, they heard smashing of glass on the floor. Tyson has accidentally heard the conversation and lost his grip on his palette. Immediately, the two teens bent down onto their knees to pick up the broken pieces and clean up the mess. "Sorry, my hands slipped," Tyson apologized.

"Don't pick up the glass," Kai replied.

_It's no use. He's already interested in someone else. There's no point of going after him any further. This is definitely something not worth remembering._

Suddenly, he hissed in pain. The younger teen accidentally got a cut on his pointer finger from the broken glass.

_Damn, I'm such a cult. Kai will never love me now._

The next thing he knew, Tyson felt his wounded finger wet. Looking up, he came face to face with the dual haired teen.

_What…Kai. He's—He just put my finger into his mouth!_

He could have sworn that the older teen is trying to please him by slowly sucking on his finger. He could feel his tongue rolling around it slowly and steady. If this keeps up, Tyson might be unable to maintain his moral and quickly jump him, kissing him senseless in front of the public.

"Uhh…Kai, what are you doing?"

Parted from his finger, Kai removed it from his mouth and said, "Closing your wound. Saliva helps stop bleeding. It's what I can do for now. Remember to put medication on it later and wrap it with a band aid."

"Oh yeah, thanks," he replied, trying to hide the faint shade of red on his cheeks.

"I'll clean the rest of the mess."

"Yeah…"

The dual haired teen stood up, swept the pieces of glass into the dustpan, and disposed it at the nearest garbage bin.

_Kai…you're always so nice. You care so much for others despite your cold attitude towards them._

"Did you see that?" one of the girls asked her friend.

"Yeah, looking at them together makes you think they're good for each other…" replied another.

"Do you think...?"

"There might be…"

"Who knows…?"

Kai shortly comes back with a mop in his hand and begins cleaning the floor.

"Thanks again Kai," Tyson said. "I'll finish cleaning the mess. It's my fault in the first place."

"Kinomiya, I'm fine with cleaning the rest of your mess. Just finish serving the girls," he replied, brushing the navy haired teen away from the mop.

As the two teens were in conflict with each other, Hilary just finished helping Meiko deal with a customer. She turned around and is about to return to where Kenny is, but she bumped into Tyson instead. The navy haired teen lost his balance and fell on top of the older teen. They fell on the floor cold floor together, not registering what just happened to them in the last few seconds.

_Ouch, that hurt…hey, it's warm all of a sudden. What are my lips against?_

He opened his crimson eyes to see which quickly widened.

_Holy crap! Now I'm in big trouble!_

When the two teens were on the floor, he must have fell against him and accidentally got his lips to be placed on his.

Tyson quickly pulled away and exclaimed, "I'—I'm so sorry Kai! It's totally an accident!"

"Oh gosh Tyson. You—you kissed Kai!" Hilary exclaimed.

"Ahhh!! It really is TyKa love!!" the girls suddenly exclaimed in unison.

"Don't mind what the others say! I'm really so—" Tyson interrupted, trying to think of a way to settle down the older teen.

Without looking back at him, the dual haired teen stood back up and brushed the dirt off his dress.

"Kai?"

"You're in big trouble now, Kinomiya!" the Hiwatari said, glaring fiercely at him.

"Uh oh, Kai's mad!" the girls exclaimed, holding each other's hands.

The older teen grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him out of the classroom.

"I feel sorry for Tyson," Max said as he and Ray regrouped with Kenny and Hilary.

"What do you expect from Kai, his reputation got ruined for the second time today," Ray replied.

"It's going to take a while before he settles down."

* * *

**ON THE ROOFTOP OF THE SCHOOL BUILDING**

He kicked the door open and dragged the younger teen behind him. The angry teen pushed Tyson against the concrete wall.

_Oh no, he's going to kill me!_

"Kai, I'm sorry for kissing you!" Tyson exclaimed. "It won't happen again! It was Hil—"

"Just shut up Kinomiya," Kai retorted. "I don't care it's your fault or Hilary's fault that did it."

The dual haired teen trapped the younger one by placing both his hands on each side of his head. He leaned closer towards the flustered navy haired teen, breathing on each other. He could feel his breath deepen.

"Someone is going to pay…"

Before he knew it, Tyson found himself being caught in Kai's wrath.

_How come I'm not dead yet? By now, Kai would b--Wait a minute, this isn't revenge…this is..._

Kai pulled Tyson into another kiss on his lips. From there, everything became a blur. Their hands suddenly lost control and began to explore their bodies by touching each other. "Mmm…" they moaned as they pulled each other into a deep embrace.

Curious of how he would react, Tyson decided to take over the situation. He pulled the older teen and rolled with him so that the older teen can be against the wall. He pulled his tongue out, trying to permit entrance to the inside of his mouth.

At this point in time, Kai had no patience to resist. So, he allowed him in. Their tongues swirled around each other, getting a sweet taste of their saliva. Tyson has become pleased with the different noises that his koi is making.

"Kino—gods, Takao…"

They eventually ran out of oxygen in their systems and had to break apart as their arms are still around each other's waists.

"Kai…I—I thought…you are seeing someone."

"I am…I'm seeing you," Kai replied as he looked at the navy haired teen with a fiery glance at the younger teen.

"I see…now that makes sense."

"Isn't that obvious, Sherlock?"

"Haha, very funny. But anyways Kai, I'm glad we feel the same way about each other."

"Even if you didn't, I would still slam you down and force you to."

"In public?"

"Maybe..."

"Hehe, I was wrong after all about the dominant and submissive relationship between us."

"Shut up…I have a reputation to keep."

All the navy haired teen could do is giving him a smile. "I know Kai. I love you."

"Same here Takao. I love you too."

Their hands joined together as they both started walking back to the classroom downstairs.

"Hey Kai."

"Yes?"

"Can you do me a favour?"

"What is it?"

"After this event is over, can you walk me home in that dress?"

Suddenly, the dual haired teen gave him a snickering look on his face. As much as he would like to do it for his love, he knew he couldn't. He can't afford to lose his pride a third time.

"For the sake of the public, it's best for them to not see such things."

"Oh…"

"But what I can do is wear it again when we're at your place."

Smiling with content, Tyson suddenly is looking forward to what is going to happen later.

"If you wear the dress as well..."

"Hey, now that's unfair, Kai."

"What's even more unfair is you get to be the dominant one more often than I do. I need my turn once in a while."

"Okay, fine then. That can be sorted out. Now, can we get downstairs already?"

Giving the navy haired teen a grin, the dual haired teen replied, "Of course, my eager little dragon."

"My dear phoenix..."

"You know what. Hilary is right for once. This event has become a moment to remember."

Kai could only smile with agreement. "I know Takao. I know."

**END OF STORY**

* * *

**AznVKai:** I hope you all enjoyed this fan fiction. Please review if you have any comments. I'll see you later with another update! Bye!


End file.
